


Tritt ein!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Basement, Blood, Bondage, Confusion, Crying, Explicit Rape, Fluff, Forced Kinks, Kidnapping, Kinks, Knife Play, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Characters will be used to force them to do stuff, Panic Attacks, Phobia, Proud Captains, Scars, Smut, Someone gets Cut, Suffering, Torture, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Waterboarding, Whipping, chained, fears, transphobie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Our Volleyball Players and favourite Heroes find themselves in a dark basement, chained next to each other.Forced to hurt your Best friend or a stranger so no one else gets hurt.Will they do it? Can they actually do it?Is there a way to escape this?No one knows.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Arrival

Suga opens his eyes. His head hurts immensely. Where is he?  
Around him everything is black.  
When he tries to stand up, he hears something rattling.   
He slowly realises that there is something hard and cold around his wrists and ankles.  
He must be laid in chains.   
He takes a deep breathe. Swallowing his upcoming panic. This won’t help him right now.  
Slowly stretching his arms to test out how long these chains are, he realises that they seem to be pretty tight, so that he can’t completely stretch out.  
But Suga can reach with his right hand to his left wrist and tries to follow the chain, which seems to go up.  
He stands up – at least that is possible!  
“Who’s there?” he can hear a deep voice.  
“I’m Sugawara, who are you?” Suga tries to locate the voice. It seems to come from his right, not really far away.  
“Aizawa, what are you doing?”  
“Trying to find out how long these chains are, and how much I can move.”  
“And?”  
“Well. I was able to stand up. But while sitting I wasn’t able to stretch my arms completely.”  
“Do you know about anyone else who could be here?”  
“I didn’t notice.”  
“Me neither.”  
Suga tries to move his feet around. While going to his left he bumps into something. He hears someone grumping.  
“There seems to be someone else. Just bumped into them.”  
Directly next to Sugawara he can hear someone coughing.  
Crouching down and reaching for the person with his hand.  
“Hey? Are you hurt?”  
“It’s fine. This just happens sometimes.”  
Suga raises a brow. That doesn’t sound too well.  
“All Might?”  
“Aizawa! What’s going on here?”  
“We’re trapped. Don’t know how many people here are. At least three.”  
“Anyone hurt?”  
“Not as far as I know.”  
“I can’t activate my Quirk!”  
“What?”  
“I can’t get into my other form.”  
“That’s not good. We never had the possibility to delete Quirks like that.”  
“Say’s the guy who’s Quirk Erasure is.” A new voice takes part in the conversation.  
“Hizashi!” The first time Suga can hear something like an emotion being part of the voice of Aizawa. And he sounds worried.  
“Shota, Are you alright?”  
“Yeah everything fine, how about you?”  
“My head aches but it’s alright.”  
Suga takes the time of their conversation to try and reach the person on his other side, if there is even one.  
But quickly he can feel another body. Croaching down and trying to reach them with his hands he can feel their short hair. After a light slap the hair starts moving.  
“Whats going on?” a confused voice asks.  
“Daichi! It’s Suga.” Suga being glad to not be alone with unknown people wants to hug his best friend. But the chains won’t let him.  
“How are you feeling Daichi?”  
“It hurts.”  
“What?”  
“My head. And my ankle. Something is wrong with it.”  
“Daichi, Suga! I’m so glad to hear familiar voices!”   
“Asahi!”  
The first happy feeling about not being alone goes away and Suga realises that they are all kidnapped. Who knows what will be done to them.  
“Suga?” Daichi asks slowly.  
“Suga! Listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. Please. You are not alone. I’m here with you. We will support each other.” Daichis voice seem to come from far away.  
The darkness is coming closer and closer. Taking away his breathe. While his body is freezing cold his hands become sweaty.  
Suga can’t think straight. It’s too much.  
“Suga please. Listen to me. I am here. Asahi is here. It is alright. Take a deep breathe. Please. Breathe. Suga you are not alone. We will be save. You will see. Soon we will be back on our Volleyball field. Fighting and winning against Nekoma. The fight everyone awaits for so long! And then we will claim the Nationals! Remember? When we first entered the Volleyball Club. How disappointed we were that no one really had any fire. What a wreck this club was. How we slowly started building up. Stayed longer for training. We did the impossible together. We joined a team which was a wreck. And now we just won against Shiratorizawa. Remember we did this. Together. Just like we will do this together.”  
Suga tries to remember. Tries to feel that. It just doesn’t work. He can’t control his mind anymore. He has no control left.  
“If you want to help your friend. Breathing and understanding him is most important at the moment. Get him to breathe with you. Breathing is one of the most important factors to calm down.”   
Daichi nods – not thinking about the fact that no one can see it.  
“Okay. Suga we breathe together. In – Out – In – Out – Follow me Suga. In – Out – In – Out”  
Slowly Suga tries to follow this simple command. It is hard getting back the controls of his body. But it slowly works. The longer he tries to follow the lead, the better it works.  
His lungs follow him again, the darkness doesn’t seem to be that deadly anymore. It all works out.

At last even his brain starts to calm down, just focussing on the only constant it has got – Daichis voice.  
He doesn’t know how much time has passed.  
“It’s It’s better, thanks Daichi.”  
Suga looks embarrassed on the ground. They are trapped, not knowing how many they are. Where they are. Or why they are here.  
But he has to make this all about himself?  
“I’m. I am so sorry.”  
“Koushi, you don’t have to be sorry. I can fully understand your reaction. It is scary here. But you are not alone and we will do it together.”  
“Yes Suga, we will help each other and figure it out!” supports Asahi Daichi.

“Whoever threw the advice in about what I should do. Thank you very much. I wouldn’t have known what to do!”  
“No problem. It’s better for everyone.”  
Suga is surprised. Of all people it was that Aizawa guy who knew what to do?  
“So how many people are we then?”  
“Well. Until now. There seem to be 6 People who are awake.” Concludes Aizawa  
“I’m also awake, just didn’t want to interrupt your breathing session.”  
“Yeah, me too!”  
“And who are you two?” asks All Might.  
“I’m Bokuto Kotaro.”  
“Kuro Tetsuro.”  
“Kuroo, Bokuto. You are also here?”  
“Hey. Hey! Heey Daichi!”  
“Yes and I heard that bit you said about my team!”  
“You mean the truth?”  
“We might wanna put your games beside and figure out what is going on.” Suggests Aizawa.  
“Sensei?”  
“Togata!” All Might shouts surprised.  
“All Might! Where are we?”  
“We don’t know that. At least for now. We seem to be 9 People for now. Shackled to a wall in a dark room. Does anyone’s Quirk work?”  
“I heard you talking about it before. What exactly is a Quirk?” asks Suga confused and shivering.  
He sweat a lot during his panic attack, which leads to him freezing now.  
“You. You don’t know what a Quirk is?” asks Mirio surprised.   
“Never heard that term before.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Miyagi Prefecture”  
“Why have you never heard of a Quirk?”  
“A Quirk is a mutation that gives you a specific ability depending on the Mutation the body has. Around 80% of the world’s population is born with it.”  
“So. It’s like a superpower? Flying, Laser eyes and super strength?” asks Bokuto amazed.  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s so cool! What Superpowers do you guys have?”  
“I have a voice Quirk. I can scream really really loud and really high.”  
“You would be an amazing commentator for our Volleyball games!”  
“I have a Permeation Quirk, I can go through everything!”  
“Super strength.”  
“Woow this sound soo cool. I wish I would have a Quirk. I wanna Jump higher than everyone else. I would be able to always attack above the blockers!”  
“Bokuto. Focus. First we have to get out here.” Daichi cuts him short.

“So. You want to get out of here? Good luck doing that. But remember. Every mistake. Every disobedient will lead to a punishment.”  
The voice sounds like it’s from a child. But it can’t be, can it?  
“Who are you?” Aizawa asks.  
“You will find out soon enough.”  
Suddenly the lights turn on and everyone tries to adjust their eyes to the sudden brightness.  
“Tamaki! You are here, too?!”  
The shy boy nods.  
“What. What did the voice mean by ‘punishment’?” Asahi asks with a shaking voice.  
“Well. Mostly it’s about killing someone. At least on movies.” Kuroo tries to answer the question.

“They wouldn’t kill us, would they? There must be a reason why we are here and not someone else.”  
“Maybe they will kill someone else? Or torture us?”  
“T.. Torture?!”  
“Shut Up. No one is getting tortured or killed here. We’ll find a way out. Together. So just Shut it.” Aizawa sounds annoyed.  
“But how? I mean Yes we have like five heroes. But your Quirks don’t work, right? And especially he doesn’t look very well.” Daichi looks concerned over to All Might.  
All Might sits there in his small from with oversized T-shirt and baggy clothes. Still his skinny and bony body sticks out. His blonde hair is a mess and the face marked by deep folds.  
“Don’t underestimate me young man!”  
“No offence. Just observation. It’s my job to watch over my team. And right now we are all one team depending on each other.”

A squeak sounds loud through the room.  
They all stare in the direction, where it came from, and see that two young men come through a door.  
“Mark! Look its Karasuno’s Volleyball team! The Amazing Captain who holds the wild team together, the strong ace who can break even through a three person block and even their setter who watches the game and then gives tips! And their arch enemy team captain Kuroo from Nekoma.”  
“Sam! There’re also All Might, Eraserhead and Present Mic. We will be save. Here are heroes!”

Suddenly a loud sound echoes through the room and the prisoners can see the bodies of the young men collapse on the floor.  
Sugawara stares at them.  
One of them slowly moves looking at them.  
“You can do it. Please.”  
Their eyes close slowly. The puddles of blood slowly combine.

“I hope you realise that this isn’t a game. This was just a warning. Next time it will be someone at least one of you knows very well.”  
A TV turns on and shows pictures of Karasunos plays, the training camp in Tokyo with Nekoma, Fukorodani and Ubugawa and Kenma and Akaashi. Then the pictures switch to a class room the Volleyballers never saw before.  
A lot of first years are sitting there. One of them has a pink skin, another one a bird as a head and another one looks like a stone.  
Other pictures are shown and at the end it’s like a class picture where you can see the tried looking guy standing.   
‘His name is Aizawa, right?’ thought Suga for himself.

“What do you want us to do? You don’t do this for nothing?” Suga can see that Aizawa tries to stay calm, but his voice is shivering from anger.  
“You are right. I want to see you suffer. I want to show everyone that your happy life is nothing but a lie.”   
The light turns off in that moment.  
They can hear footsteps coming closer.  
“What are you doing?” Suga can’t tell whose voice it is. He doesn’t really know it.

Suddenly he feels something around his neck.  
“Wha-!” He gets cut short by a force around his neck. Soon he passes out.  
“SUGA?!” Daichi screams but he doesn’t get an answer.  
They just hear footsteps and then a door.


	2. We have to save Eri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Heroes and Volleyballers have to face their first challange.  
> Aizawa and Suga are the first victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNING!  
> This Chapter contains explicit rape.  
> So if be prepared or skip it if you can't read such thing.

“Suga?” Daichi is now crying.  
Slowly standing up and finding his strength again Daichi starts to strain at his kettle. Throwing his whole weight against it, hoping that they will rip apart.  
“Daichi. Please. Stop. You are just making it worse. We can’t help him right now.” Asahi’s voice is shaking while he tries to calm his friend.  
“SUGA! BRING HIM BACK!” Tears are running down his cheek. The chains are tearing apart the skin around his wrists.  
“SAWAMURA DAICHI SIT DOWN!” Asahi now got louder.  
Daichi flinches. Confused that Asahi can get this loud.  
Using the moment Asahi tries to calm him again.  
“Please. Sit down Daichi. You will need your strength.”  
“But –“  
“Your friend is right. We can’t do anything right now. We have to save our energy for now. Please sit down Sawamura.” All Might supports Asahi.  
Slowly Daichi sits down again. Leaning against the wall. Silently crying.  
What are they doing to his friend?

The door opens again. Something heavy seems to be pushed into the room.  
Then the door closes again and shortly after the light turns on again.  
After adjusting to the light Daichi can see a bed in the middle of the room. On top of it Sugawara without any clothes.  
Daichi stares at his best friend.  
“What – “  
“Daichi. Please. Don’t look at me. I am sorry. I am so sorry” Daichi can hear Suga crying.  
“I didn’t want you to find out like this. But I’m actually Trans.”  
Before Daichi can say anything the mysterious voice is back again.

“Oh oh. Did the naughty boy didn’t tell you his secret? Whoops. Guess I just outed him!” the voice is laughing very unhealthy. It sounds like they are short on breathe and choking.  
“What do you want?” Aizawa asks again.  
“Funny it’s you who’s asking. Because you will be the first one.”  
In the ceiling a trapdoor opens and some rope falls down.  
“As far as I know you are pretty good with bondage. Tie him up in the most sexual way possible.”  
“No. I won’t.” Aizawa bites down on his bottom lip and stares at the rope.  
“You will. Otherwise you beautiful daughter won’t be as beautiful as you know her.”  
“Daughter?” He asks confused.  
“This beautiful little girl with an adorable horn on her forehead.”  
“Eri! Leave her alone!”  
“Do what I tell you.”  
“NO!”  
Suddenly the TV screen turns on again and the prisoners can see a little girl in her room playing with a cat.  
“Leave her alone! She deserves happiness. Her live was miserable enough!”   
“Then take that rope and tie that boy up.”  
Aizawa stares at the ground pressing his jaws.  
“Please. Just follow his orders. Save your little daughter. I will make it.” Suga starts to convince the teacher, while the first few tears are running down his blushed cheeks.  
“Are you sure? Maybe we”  
“We won’t find another way. We saw he’s serious. He killed those boys without hesitation. He kidnapped us. He probably is capable of everything he promises. Don’t ruin her life. Please.” Sugawara’s voice turns more and more silent until he just whispers the last word.  
Aizawa takes a deep breathe.  
“Fine. I’ll do it.” ‘You just have to tie him up. It’s okay Shota.’ He keeps telling himself. Knowing that the next step probably is to rape this poor boy.  
His chains open around his wrists and ankles. Slowly he stands up and goes to the rope.  
Kneeling down. Grapping it. Standing up again slowly going forward.  
“Sugawara, right?”  
Suga nods. Staring at the teacher. Every fibre of his body wants to flee. To run away as fast as he can. To hide. Wanting to get safe in Daichis arms. Everything is better than this slender man who slowly gets closer with the rope in his hand. Trying to be friendly. Being all black, such light skin and the chaotic hair around his head that you barely can see his face.  
“Any preference?”  
“I… I have no idea. Maybe. Just my arms?” Suga asks more than to actually answer the question.  
“Of course.” Aizawa nods and kneels down on the bed.  
“Please sit up with your back to me and put your arms behind your back.”  
Suga just nods and follows the order. Staring down to the ground. Eyes locked at a specific point.  
Suga feels the rope getting bound around his arms. It doesn’t hurt. It’s a very strange and unfamiliar feeling.

“Include his upper body.” This bodyless voice suddenly adds.  
Aizawa swears in his head.  
Also doing knots at Suga’s chest.  
“How long since your Mastek? Are the scars still hurting? Or sensible?”  
“2 years. It should be fine if you don’t apply too much pressure.”  
Aizawa nods and adjusts the bondage until he’s done.  
“I’m done.” He says, finally standing up.  
“Fine. And now fuck him. At the end both of you should orgasm. Everything else is open to you. I just want to see you fuck him and orgasms.”  
“No!” before Aizawa can say anything Daichi already screams.  
“I won’t hurt him!”  
“If you do it right it won’t hurt him.”   
The screen goes on again and the prisoners can see Eri again in her room.  
“You know. Do as I say and everyone will be happy. Don’t do what I order. And I will rape and then kill her.”  
“You are so fucking disgusting!” Aizawa scream, tears running down his face.  
Through his blur of tears he carefully looks at the small girl on the TV.  
Remembering the night they saved her. The first visit in the hospital.  
How happy she was on the schools festival.  
“I. I can’t let that happen.” Shotas voice is broken. He can’t do it. It’s just not possible.  
He vomits. Right in front of the bed.  
“Decide. I’ll give you ten seconds. That small girl. Or the boy you already tied up.”  
Aizawas eyes look at Suga. Lying on his stomach. He hadn’t hurt a single word of him.  
Now slowly comes movement to his body. Staring right into Aizawas eyes.  
“We have to do it. There is no other option. Everyone here knows it. We can’t involve a child.” Suga’s voice doesn’t have any emotions. It’s cold, almost robotic.  
“I’ll take the boy. Just leave Eri alone. Please!”  
“I knew you couldn’t abandon your little girl. Well then, get going and don’t take too long.”  
Aizawa closes his eyes.  
Trying not to throw up again.  
Aizawa puts off his clothes and gets on the bed.  
What shall he do? He just can’t get aroused by Suga.  
Suga seems to notice his struggles and starts to change his position form laying to kneeling.  
“I’ll have to blow you.” He speaks very silent.  
Aizawa hadn’t processed yet what he had said and moans surprised when Suga kisses his tip.  
“What are you doing?”  
“We have to save Eri.” Suga closes his eyes and takes the full length into his mouth.  
Aizawa feels the warmth around his dick and slowly gets hard.  
Suga bobs his head back and forth and notices that this won’t be enough.  
He takes everything together and starts playing with his tongue around the shaft.  
Aizawa starts moaning. It takes all of his self-control not to thrust into that small boys mouth.  
“Sugawara stop. I’m close.” He manages to get out.  
Suga falls down on his back. Seeing the teacher in front of him. Scared of what will follow.  
Suga can feel the bonds behind his back. Scrubbing at his chest.  
“I don’t want to trigger any dysphoria. Anything you want to say?”  
“Don’t touch my hips or curves. Please. B But I think my flat chest would give me some Euphoria?”   
Aizawa carefully slides with his rough hand across the chest.  
“They have done a very beautiful job, you know?”  
He can see some sparkles in Sugas eyes.  
He lowers his head and starts sucking at the nipples, while doing so his hand takes care of the other one.  
Knowing that the scars around are very sensitive he uses this for advantage and plays with them.  
The slowly strokes send shivers down Sugas Spine.  
Suga moans quietly.  
“Is this your first time?”  
Sugas head turns read and he nods.  
“Okay, I’m gonna prepare you now a bit, okay?”  
Suga nods again and turns his head right.  
He can see Daichi. He sees all the tears in his face and next to him is Asahi, trying to comfort him, but also crying.  
Aizawa goes down.  
Slowly stroking Sugas Vagina.  
“You’re not wet enough yet.” He states and starts massaging Sugas clitoris.   
It’s easy to locate, since the Testosterone he takes, already did its work and enlarged it.  
Suga moans surprised.  
This shouldn’t feel so good. Not a strange man should touch him.  
This is so wrong.  
It all breaks down on Suga and new tears are falling down silently, while he moans again.  
Aizawa notices the tears in his face. It breaks his heart, but it is already too late and there isn’t a different option.  
While massaging and playing with Sugas clitoris, his mouth also found its way back to his chest. Planting some kisses and sucking at the nipple.  
He can feel the scars under his tongue.  
Suga concentrates on the feeling of his flat chest.  
He moans again. The lust overwhelms him.   
He closes his eyes and imagines that it is his love who takes care of him so well.  
Aizawa notices the closed eyes of Suga and the increasing sound of the moans.  
“This should be enough. I am going to enter you now okay?”  
Suga nods.  
Aizawa positions himself at the entrance and then slowly enters Suga. They both moan in unison.  
Suga distorts his face in pain.  
It just hurts, but this new kind of tension and feeling is also really good after the build-up.  
After a short while it gets better and his face is relaxed again. Aizawa has waited for this moment and starts moving slowly.  
“Please. G Go faster.” Suga can’t believe he just said this. He is disgusted of himself.  
Aizawa follows the order and starts to go faster.  
He pushes into the small fragile boy below him.  
Slowly feeling that he won’t make much longer.  
His moans become louder, but so does Suga.  
Aizawa holds backs just focussing on Suga, to make him come.   
Suddenly Suga opens his eyes wide and his body starts to twitch.  
“More. Please” Aizawa gets harder and intensifies his pushes.  
He feels Suga clenching around him and can’t longer hold back.  
He shoots his cum inside Sugas body. Noticing that he had made long enough so that Suga also had his orgasm.  
He quickly gets himself out of the boy and sits down.  
“See. You have done a wonderful job Aizawa. That kid is still out of breathe. I am surprised by your talent. You can take the ropes off that boy. Please bind yourself and that boy to that bed. You will be taken care of, if you follow these orders.”  
“Sugawara can you sit up?”  
Suga tries to get up but doesn’t have the strength. He is just a boy, laying on this goddamn bed, crying like hell. No strength left. No hope left.  
“I am so sorry.” Aizawas voice sounds broken, but there isn’t a single tear leaving his eye.  
Aizawa helps Suga to sit up and removes the ropes, but doing a new knot around his wrist. He does the same thing to himself and binds this to the bed post.  
They lie side by side in this awful bed. Aizawa wants to comfort him, but he knows he’s probably the last person Suga wants to see or even touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.  
> Here we have the beginning of their torture. Starting with rape.  
> What will follow next?   
> who's gonna be the next victim?  
> What will he have to endure?  
> Take your guesses and write it down in the comments.  
> I would also love to get some reactions for this chapter :)


	3. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is Nekoma's Captain, and is really proud of his team.  
> Bokuto helps him that Kuroo will never forget his Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNING  
> A lot of Blood, Knife Play and carving into flesh.

“Daichi. It It’s over.” Whispers Asahi, trying to calm both of them down.  
“It will never be over. That… That voice said first one. There will be others. This is a hell hole we can never escape.” Sobs Daichi.  
Asahi tries to reach out for Daichi to comfort him but he can’t get close enough.  
Suddenly the light goes off again.  
“WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!” screams Daichi, knowing that Suga will be removed again.  
He hears a door open, and shortly after getting closed again.  
“Suga. Please don’t hurt him again.”  
Asahi turns away from Daichi and vomits.   
This is just disgusting.   
The room turns silent. The only noise the prisoners can hear, is the sobbing from numerous people.

After a while they can hear the door again and the light turns on.  
Suga and Aizawa are standing in the middle of the room.  
More like Aizawa is standing and Suga leans exhausted against him.  
“I’ll bring you to your friends, okay? It’s not far you can do it.” They slowly go to the empty chains while Suga is leaning on Aizawa.  
Daichi trys to reach out and notices that he gets closer to them than expected.  
“Suga!” he shouts. Relieved that he can finally see him again, but worried to see that his best friend can’t go on his own.  
“Daichi!” Suga looks up and has a little smile on his pale face. It doesn’t reach out to his now dull eyes.   
Suddenly his expression changes and he tries to back away.  
“da Daichi. I am sorry. I swear I wanted to tell you. But I never knew how. I am so sorry!” tears are running down his face. Scared to look at Daichi.  
“Suga please. I am not angry. Not even disappointed. I am just glad to have you back. I swear. I am still your best friend. It doesn’t matter!”  
“Are you sure? Don’t you think I’m disgusting?”  
“Yes, I am sure. Why should you be disgusting? Now please come over here. You can barely stand.”  
Suga nods slowly and Aizawa helps him to do the last few steps.

“I am sorry Sugawara, but I have to get you chained now.” Aizawa sees Suga flinch.  
Daichi trys to reach out – and it works. The chains really are longer than before. Seems like they are adjustable.  
“How about I do it. The chains are longer than before. That way it works better, maybe. Hopefully. Is that better Suga?”  
Suga nods slowly. Aizawa sighs relived.  
“Thank you. Sawarmura, right?” Daichi just nods, and takes care of Suga. Bringing him back into the chains. They seem to close automatically, because there wasn’t a keyhole.  
Aizawa is also back in his chains. Curling up against Mic. Silently crying. He wanted to be strong for the boy. But he couldn’t hold back now. Feeling the presence of his best friend next to him. He just breaks down into his arms and sobs silently.  
Mic pads silently his hand.   
He can feel his shirt getting wet and tries his best to comfort his childhood friend.

Suga isn’t doing much better.  
As soon as the chains were locked he threw himself at Daichi. He wraps his arms tight around Daichi and just shivers.  
He can’t even cry anymore. He’s just broken and needs Daichi right now. 

“Well well well. I see everyone arrived back safely. That’s something I really like to see. How about another game? There wasn’t as much action as I had hoped too.”  
“You are a sick bastard!” Kuroo screams furiously.  
“Yeah I am. Funny that it’s you who screams it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Suddenly Tamaki can see a picture on the TV of a boy with bicoloured hair. It kinda reminds him of a pudding.  
“What do you want from Kenma?!” Kuroos eyes narrow, he tries to keep a calm voice. But everyone can clearly hear the hate coming through.  
“Nothing. If you behave.”  
“What do you want from me?!”  
“I need you to pick someone.”  
“What for?”  
“Pick someone.”  
“FOR WHAT GODDAMNIT!”  
But the voice doesn’t answer anymore.  
Kuroo is scared. Who should he pic. Someone he trusts?  
Someone he doesn’t know so it won’t destroy a friendship?  
“What happens with that person? Please. Tell me that.”  
Frustrated he throws himself against the wall.  
Bokuto next to him flinches and reaches out to him.  
“Kuroo. Take me. We’ll do this together.”  
“But. What if they kill you?! I can’t be the reason why you get hurt.”  
“Don’t worry. We’ll do it together, okay?”  
“Are you really sure?”  
“Yes. I am. We can’t risk Kenma, right? And now let’s go.”  
“I’ll pic Bokuto Kotaro.” Presses Kuroo out of his mouth.

Their chains open immediately and a knife falls from the ceiling.   
“Kuroo take your shirt off.” The voice commands him.  
Kuroo follows that order.  
It wasn’t his first time without shirt. So not much of an issue, right?  
But it still felt wrong.  
Being the only one without shirt. It makes him uncomfortable. It wasn’t his choice.  
“Kuroo lay down. Bokuto. Take the knife.” Kuroo quickly lays down. This way he won’t have to see the others. Maybe he can blend them out.  
Bokuto hesitates to take the knife.  
“What. What if he says I have to kill you?”  
Kuroo sits up again and takes Bokutos hands. Presses them gently.  
“I can’t promise you that. But when you think about it that wouldn’t be really logical, right? Also we have no other choice. Please. Don’t let them hurt Kenma.” They look into each other eyes.  
Bokuto wraps his hands around Kuroo and gives him a tight hug.  
“Let’s do this shit, right Bro?”  
“Right.” Kuroo gives Bokuto some encouraging hits on the back and then lies back down.  
Bokuto is above him. Now with the knife. His hand is shaking slightly and Kuroo notices how hard Bokuto tries not to look at him.  
“I put two Kanji on the TV, do you see them?”  
“Yes. I see them.”  
“Good. Those are the Nekoma Kanji. You will engrave them into his chest. One of them on the left side. The other one on the right side. Our proud Captain here surely likes his team.”  
Kuroo stares at the ceiling. What the actual fuck?!  
“What?! I can’t do that! Nononono!” Bokuto jumps away from Kuroo.  
“I can’t hurt him! I won’t do that.”  
Kuroo just lies there. Frozen. He can’t move a muscle. Can’t speak. It’s even hard to actually breathe.  
So many thoughts are running through his head, but he can’t think. He can’t catch the meaning of these thoughts.  
“Bokuto.” He can slowly release this name. Just knowing that it is an important one right now.  
“Bokuto.” He gets louder. Not much, but enough that Bokuto can hear him.  
“You. You don’t want me to do that. Right?”  
“I always wanted something that will remind me of the great time I had at Nekoma. Why not this way?” What was he saying? Why would Kuroo’s body act without his allowance?  
“What?!” Bokuto stares at him. What was this man saying? He’s just doing to comfort him!  
“Don’t do that. Please! Don’t lie like that.”  
“I’m not lying.” Slowly Kuroo realises what he, or more like his body, is doing.  
Protecting Kenma.  
He will get hurt either way in this shithole.  
But Kenma isn’t here. He’s free. Maybe he hasn’t even realised that Kuroo is missing.  
“Kuroo. I know you don’t want this. It’s alright. Listen to me. I’ll have to do it. I don’t want to. But we have no other choice. That’s what you said, right?”  
“Yeah. We can’t drag Kenma into this. I mean. We will probably get hurt here anyways we better get used to it early stage, right? But Kenma. He is free. He probably sits in his room playing the newest game. Hasn’t even noticed that I’m gone. No one will notice until Monday. So get going. Save our little Puddinghead.”  
Bokuto nods.  
“You are right. We will do this, right?”  
He takes the knife again.  
“But. I’m so close to your heart. What if I accidently push too hard?”  
“Trust me. There’s no heart. Nothing you could hurt anymore.”  
Kuroo can see the big sad eyes of Bokuto when he says that.  
But it’s true. Kuroo gave his heart away. Never got one back.

The Kanji are back on the TV.  
Bokuto is sitting besides Kuroo, with the knife in his fist. Focussing on the Kanji, 音駒, the first one, 音 is the easier one. Symbolising the ‘Ne’, meaning sound/note or fame.   
He looks down to Kuroos right chest.  
“Here goes nothing I guess.” He sets the first cut.  
The knife must be really sharp because it cuts the skin really easy.  
He thinks. What’s possibly the right way to do this Kanji? Which stroke comes next?  
“You are barely scratching him! Use more force!” The voice commands.  
Bokuto looks down and sees Kuroo biting onto his lip so he won’t scream.  
The next cut is set with more force. Pushing the knife deeper into that skin. The blood immediately pours out.  
The moment Bokuto lifts the knife he checks on Kuroo.  
He sees the tears running down his cheeks.  
Bokuto is well aware that Kuroo doesn’t want to show his pain to that sick bastard.  
Or maybe the other prisoners? He isn’t sure. But he’ll definitely try his best to support him with this wish and quickly continues. The next cut is very small and easy to set.  
Kuroo didn’t move an inch. Trying to control himself.  
Bokuto quickly continues. The next stroke starts in the already longer stroke and is far longer than the one before. Cutting down, Kuroo suddenly starts to move. Winding from the pain.  
Bokuto takes the knife immediately away.  
“Kuroo. It’s better if you scream your pain out. With moving so much I’ll hurt you even more.”  
Kuroo shakes his head.  
“Continue. Quickly.” Bokuto nods and checks the cuts.  
Next one is the horizontal stroke. A little bit upwards.  
He puts the knife onto the skin and then he sets the cut quick, but with force.  
He hears a groan in pain.  
There are even more tears on Kuroos face.  
It hurts Bokuto to see his close friend like this. Knowing that he is the reason why.  
He shakes his head. No. He can’t think about that issue now! He has to get finished with this!  
The next stroke is vertical, the first one of the square. Positioning, quick forceful stroke.  
The groan gets louder.  
Bokuto tries to blend it out. He has to focus on the Kanji.  
The next stroke start at the top of the vertical stroke he just did and goes horizontal.  
The right vertical stoke. Then the little stroke going inside the square.  
Then the last one closing the Square. He looks down.  
Kuroos face is read from the crying. His lip is bleeding because he bit onto it so hard.  
Bokuto looks around.  
There has to be something else. Kuroo can’t lose more blood than he has to!  
The only think laying around is Kuroos Shirt.  
He takes a grip of it. Rolls it and gives it then to Kuroo.  
“Bite on it. You can’t destroy your lip. It will also silent your groans.”  
“Thanks Ko.” Kuroo bites his shirt.  
Bokuto stares at the TV. 駒 is left. Piece, or horse.

Kuroo lies there. Concentrating on biting his own T-Shirt. Knowing damn well that now it gets really fucking hard because the second Kanji is much more complex. Has more strokes.  
His chest already burns like hell, so maybe he won’t notice it too much? At least he hopes so.  
Well he definitely hoped wrong. Just in that moment he feels the cut in his chest.  
His whole body is screaming. He can’t do this anymore.   
The cuts are so deep, getting carved into his chest. It hurts. So much.  
He screams through the T-shirt. He doesn’t care how humiliating this is.  
8 people just watching as he gets tortured. Him giving them the fun of his screams.  
But he has to get it out.  
“Kuroo! Stop moving. Please.” The voice of Bokuto just slowly reaches him.  
Deep down Kuroo knows that he should stop. That he can’t escape. That it just gets worse the more he moves around.  
But he can’t control himself anymore.  
He’s just sobbing, crying. Everything he really knows is that it hurts. That he can’t deal with this any longer.  
“Stop it. Leave me alone.” His voice is broken   
“I can’t do this. STOP” his voice raises more and more. The T-shirt lies besides.  
His Body is shaking, the mind is screaming at him that he shall run away.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” He rolls on his right side and tries to make himself as small as possible.  
Through this movement it hurts even more.   
He’s telling himself that he is safe now.  
No one will hurt him anymore, right?  
“Kuroo. Please we have to do this. I’m nearly finished. Come here.” Kuroo notices that Bokutos voice is unnatural smooth, even calm. Silent. This can’t be.  
This isn’t his Bokuto.  
“I don’t want this. I want Kotaro.” New tears are streaming down his cheeks.  
“Hey, hey hey, I am here with you Kuroo. Now let’s fight together and win this damn battle!” This sounds more like the Bokuto he knows.  
“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t.” Kuroo feels so weak. Lonely. Like a child who needs protection.  
A hand on his shoulder.  
“I know. This must hurt so much. But please bear with me. Let’s do this for Kenma, alright? You are strong Kuroo I know you. You can do this. We will do this together!” Kuroo feels the pressure on his shoulder. Rolling him on his back again.  
“You want the T-shirt back?” Bokuto asks softly. Kuroo just shakes his head.  
“Please. Just hurry. I want this to end.”  
The pain in his chest tears him apart. He doesn’t even notice when the next cut is set.  
It’s all just the burning pain which numbs him. Takes his breathe away.  
He doesn’t know where he is. He just feels this never ending pain which is eating him up from the inside.  
Destroying what is left of him.  
Everything starts to become dull. The dark is taking over him.  
Getting the fangs around him and dragging him deeper and deeper. Away from that basement.  
Away from the pain into a never ending black.

“Kuroo? Fuck. He isn’t conscious anymore!” Bokuto lets the knife fall to the ground and tries to awake Kuroo.  
“Kuroo. Please. Come back to me!”  
“Bokuto. It was probably too much pain for him so his body shut down in self-defence. It would be wise to use that and finish the Kanji.” Advises Daichi him. He still has Suga laying on top of him. Soothingly petting his head.  
Bokuto nods and takes the knife again.   
“I am so sorry Kuroo.” Tears are also streaming down his face now. Blurring his vision. He can barely make out where he cut because everything gets just mixed together as one big red puddle.  
He brushes his tears away and wipes the blood away, so he can set the last square.

“Kuroo. Please wake up. I’m finished. It’s over now. Please come back to me!” Bokuto throws the knife away and puts Kuroos head between his bloody hands.  
“You managed to fulfil this task. Congratulations!”  
“Can. Can you please give me medical supplies so I can take care of his wounds?”  
“Well. Why should I? He will survive anyway. It’s not that much blood.”  
“Please! He could get an inflammation! He needs medical care. I beg you!”  
“Okay. What will give you me then?”  
“What?” Bokuto feels sick. This bastard! They can’t be serious!  
“What will you do, so you deserve to take care of him.”  
“I I don’t know. What do you expect from me?”  
“The next task that involves you without crying. Without your pathetic whining. Be a fucking man!”  
“I will be!” Bokuto is scared. What will this task be?   
A first aid pack falls from the ceiling and Bokuto quickly gets up to look what he got.  
Disinfection, some pads and a bandage. It’s not much, but it has to be enough.  
He gets the pads and starts wiping most of the blood away, then disinfects the wounds and uses the bandage to close the wound up.  
He also leads the bandage over Kuroos shoulder, in hope that won’t fall off too fast. At the end he tapes it and tries to put on the T-shirt again.  
“Fuck. This won’t work. Why do you always wear so tight Shirts?!” he curses silently.  
“Put him back into his chains. Then chain yourself again.”  
Bokuto, scared of what would happen if he doesn’t do so, quickly pics Kuroo up and carries him to his place, adjusts the chains and lays then his shirt over his upper body so he has at least something on top of him.  
Then he chains himself again.  
“Kuroo. Please wake up soon. I am so worried for you. Please come back to me.” The tears finally come back. Running down his face, dripping onto the ground between him and Kuroo.

“Young Bokuto. You have handled this very well. You can be proud of yourself. You saved the young Kenma and took care of your friend. No matter what the voice says. You have handled this Situation very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Kuroo now has his favourite team engraved on his chest, and I later noticed that it fits with the Nekoma Jersey.  
> The Kanji are also on theri chests, one left on right.  
> Was a coincidence really! :D  
> But well. Kuroo wasn't even able to see if his good friend Bokuto had done a good job or not.  
> And the promise Bokuto gave. Risky, isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our prisoners finnaly get some food and aren't chained for a certain amount of time. They can comfort each other, get new stregth.  
> They only have 15 Minutes until they have to chain themselves again, but this should be possible, right?  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNING  
> This chapter contains an explicit description of waterboarding!

Bokuto just leans against the wall. Exhausted. Mentally and physically done.  
Why did he do that? What could the voice possibly do, to harm Kenma? Maybe it’s all a bluff and they don’t know anything about them.  
Finding out about Kuroo’s Team is very easy. Same thing is for Karasuno and Fukorodani. Why did he just follow the order?  
How could he hurt his best friend? Even continuing when Kuroo begged him to stop? Continuing after he had passed out. What kind of monster is Bokuto?  
Bokuto’s mind is racing.  
He stares at his hands. They are covered in blood. Kuroo’s blood. He doesn’t even have a scratch.  
He is totally fine while Kuroo still lies unconscious on the ground. Not even wearing a T-Shirt.  
How could this have happen?   
He is a shame. Nothing but a shame. He doesn’t deserve it to be friends with such an amazing Person as Kuroo. He basically stabbed him from behind. Traitor.  
“Bokuto!” Bokuto flinches.  
“What?” he asks confused with a shaking voice.  
Still not lifting his view from his blood-soaked hands. He can’t cry again. He isn’t hurt? Why did he cry? He is the reason for Kuroo’s not wellbeing. He doesn’t deserve to cry. He only deserves a punishment!  
“Don’t do this to yourself. I can see you staring at your hands. Don’t blame yourself!” Asahi speaks in a calming voice to him. But this enrages Bokuto even more.  
“Don’t you fucking dare to tell me what to do! What to think. You have no idea what I am thinking. What I am feeling. So don’t you DARE to tell me what to do and what not to.” Bokuto started his answer with a rather low voice, but at the end he was screaming into Asahi’s face.  
“You are telling yourself that it’s your fault. That you are a bad friend. You can’t believe what you did. But this is wrong. You did what was right. What Kuroo wanted!” Daichi tries to support Asahi.  
“He didn’t want this. You heard him begging that I should stop. But I forced him to continue. Even when he wasn’t even conscious anymore. I am awful. And we all know that.”  
“Bokuto, please-“

But Asahi’s answer got cut by the voice.  
“We will bring you food now and open the chains so you can eat it. You have fifteen minutes, then you have to be back at the chains.”  
The door opens on the other side of the room, a little trolley rolls inside the room and the moment the door closes the chains fell off their ankles and wrists.  
“Okay. Asahi, get that trolley over here. I’ll try and wake up Suga. Bokuto you have to wake up Kuro. He has to eat. He needs to get stronger. We all will share equally, understood?” Everyone nods and Asahi is already on his way to get the trolley.  
“Suga? Please Wake Up. We have food!”  
Suga slowly opens his eyes.  
“Food?”  
Daichi smiles.  
“Yeah. And we’re free from the chains. Well for 15 Minutes.”  
Suga wants to stand up but can’t get his strength together.  
“Don’t worry. Stay here, I’ll get it for you.”

“Kuroo. Please, you have to get back here. It is important that you eat something. You need the strength!” Bokuto desperately tries to wake his best friend up.  
Asahi kneels down next to Bokuto.  
“Remember that you also have to eat. Here I brought you two bowls.”  
“Thanks Asahi. I can’t wake him up. He’s still passed out. What can I do? We don’t know when we will have food again.”  
“Bokuto, but you also have to eat. Remember your promise. You need your strength as much as Kuroo does it. So please. Eat something and then try to wake him up again, okay?” Asahi pads his shoulder and stands up again to get himself some food.  
He looks over to Suga and Daichi an decides to sit down with them.  
“It looks better than it tastes.”  
“But it already looks disgusting!” Asahi stares with disbelief in his bowl.  
“What have you hoped for? Don’t be such a wuss!”  
Asahi sighs and tastes the first bite.  
After swallowing it he exclaims “Well. It tastes like nothing. So at least that won’t be a problem.”  
He takes another bite.  
He then notices Suga who just stares at his meal.  
“Suga. You need to eat!” Daichi turns around to face him.  
Suga just shakes his head.  
“What. What if they put something in it? What if they drug us? Or me?” His body starts shaking again.  
Daichi looks at him.  
“Please you need to eat something. Look. I also ate it and I am still sitting here, unaffected.” Daichi takes his own Spoon and tries to feed Suga.  
Suga looks at him.  
Sees the worry in his eyes and finally opens his mouth.  
Asahi sits silently besides them. Watching how Daichi slowly feeds Suga.

“There’s only one minute left. We need to clean up!” Present Mic shouts.  
Asahi freezes in panic. Staring into a void.  
“Asahi! You have to move.” Suga is shaking his shoulder.  
Asahi snaps out of his panic and gets back to his place, adjusting his chains when they hear them clicking.  
“Fuck!” Asahi stares at his right hand. Which wasn’t chained up, because he hadn’t been fast enough.  
Daichi and Suga stare at him.  
“Asahi.” Whispers Suga silently.  
“I I wasn’t fast enough. I froze up and hadn’t enough time. What will they do to me?” His eyes are filled with fear.  
“Maybe. Maybe they won’t be harsh on you? It’s just one hand, right?” Suga tries to calm him.  
But Daichi turns him silent quickly, since they are all aware it won’t be like this.

“So I see someone didn’t follow my order.”  
“Please. I tried but I froze. It’s just my wrist. I can’t do anything with it alone. Please don’t punish me!” The tears are already rolling down his cheek.  
“I swear I won’t do anything. Please. PLEASE!” Asahi’s voice is breaking. Between the words he’s sobbing.  
Kneeling down. Putting his head down. Trying to show his loyalty somehow, so he won’t get punished.  
“Well. I’ve gotta say I really like this position of yours. I’ll remember that. But I can’t not punish you. What kind of Image would I give? I have something special for you.”  
“Please don’t, don’t hurt me or my friends. PLEASE!” Asahi still kneeling down, his whole body is shivering. The voice scratchy.  
The door opens and a man enters the room. In his hand a bucket. In the other hand a cloth.  
“Shit.” No one knows who whispered it, but everyone knows what’s going to follow.  
“Please don’t hurt him. Trust me he is the last one you need to fear! He won’t do anything stupid. He just got stressed. Please!” Daichi also tries his best for his friend, knowing that this would completely destroy him.  
Suga tries to hide behind Daichi. Scared of getting targeted again.   
Daichi notices this and tries his best to make himself bigger, so Suga can hide better.  
“Leave Asahi alone, Please! He couldn’t harm a fly!” Daichi tries again.

But the man ignores him. He goes straight towards Asahi and lifts him up by the collar.  
The chains must have open unknowingly, so there was nothing to hold Asahi back, next to his friends.  
Nothing that could have hold him back, when the man casually throws him in the middle of the room.  
The man, covered in black, then stares at Daichi. Smirks and lifts him up too.  
“Daichi!” Suga screams, suddenly exposed again. Worried for his friends. Scared that he has to join them.  
The man doesn’t speak. He just joins Asahi and puts down Daichi. Symbolising that Daichi shall hold the arms of his friend.   
Asahi lays on his back. Staring at the ceiling until Daichi comes in his view.  
“I am sorry Daichi.” He whispers. Not knowing what is about to happen. He knows nothing besides the fact that he dragged Daichi into this too.  
Asahi closes his eyes and the tears are rolling down his cheek again.  
“No. I am sorry Asahi.” Daichi’s voice is breathy.  
This sends shivers down Asahi’s spine. When Daichi sounds like this. It has to be awful. When he doesn’t have the strength to use his normal reassuring voice.  
Asahi wants to open his eyes again. To see the face of his best friend.

But in that moment the cloth is laid on his face.  
The panic is raising.  
What will happen to him? Why does he have to be blind?!  
He releases a sob and feels that Daichi’s grip gets harder.  
Suddenly the cloth on his face gets wet.  
Asahi panics. What is going on? What is that man doing? More and more water splatters on the face.  
His breathe gets cut short.  
He rips his eyes open. Tries to shake the cloth off his face. Desperately trying to catch air. He can smell the Water. Feels the wet cloth sticking to his nose and mouth.  
Wants to rip it off from his face, but can’t move his arms. He feels the fingers pushing more into his arms. Holding him down.  
There isn’t much oxygen left and he slowly stops thinking. Just trying to throw himself around while the water starts to claim his lungs.   
Blocking any way for him to add air. He tries to spit it out but while doing so even more water flows down in his lungs.  
He tries to scream, but there isn’t any strength left to make a sound. Everything is full with water.  
The cold water conquers his body.   
His heart is racing. His mind tries to force him to breathe, but while doing so, even more water enters his body.  
The cloth sticks to his nose and mouth. No escape from it. It’s like a second skin. Nothing can get through it besides the water. The water which feels like a knife while Asahi desperately tries to get air.  
He feels like the cloth is pushing him down getting closer and closer. Whispering to him he shall breathe. Tricking him in believe that if he tries hard enough it will work.  
Asahi chokes, his throat burns.

Finally someone takes the cloth away and Asahi just vomits everything out.  
Sitting there spitting, crying, shaking until he collapses because there is no strength left inside of him.  
It gets dark in front of his eyes. The darkness is dragging him down, but before he can fully sink into it, he gets kicked in the stomach and lies on his back again.  
Panic creeps up.  
He tries to beg for his life.  
Tries convince him that this wouldn’t be necessary. But he can’t speak. Can’t get a word out of his moth.  
He has no air left. No strength. Panic is freezing him up again.  
He just sees himself drowning again.

“Please. Don’t you think this was enough? It was just one wrist. He didn’t want to disobey. He had his punishment. But he won’t survive it again. Please let him be.” Daichi tries to convince that man.  
The man looks at Daichi, and then at Asahi.  
“Fine.” His voice is very deep.  
“Take care of him.” Daichi nods and checks on Asahi, who has closed his eyes. Shivering, expecting the cloth back on his face.   
It breaks Daichi’s heart to see his friend like this. He puts his hands around Asahi’s face.  
“Please Asahi. Look at me. It’s over now. It’s over!”   
Daichis voice is calm and warming, but his worry is easy to hear.  
“Please Asahi. Open your eyes for me, okay?”

Asahi recognizes his voice and tries his best to open his eye.  
But he is so exhausted, that he can only open his eyes shortly.   
Noticing Daichis big brown eyes in front of him.  
Daichi is here. He’s save now, isn’t he? With Daichi by his side? He will protect him, right?  
But Daichi was the one who held him down. Didn’t hesitate to do it. Didn’t take the cloth away.  
Asahi backs away shaking his head.  
“Asahi. Please. I have to get you back. We don’t have much time left. I can’t carry you alone. We have to do this together. You can do it Ace!” Daichi tries his best to motivate the younger man.  
“Get him going or I’ll do the second round.” That man stares deadly at Asahi.  
“Please. Asahi. I won’t hurt you. Come I’ll bring you back okay?”  
Asahi gets all his strength left together and tries to stand up.  
Daichi immediately notices this and supports him best way possible.  
They go together to the wall where everyone was sitting, staring at them.  
It takes them a lot of time, Asahi nearly collapsed couple of times.  
But they made it. Finally.  
“Asahi please sit down, I’ll take care of your chains, okay?” Asahi just let it happen. Nothing is left inside of him. Just leaning against the wall takes everything he has got.  
Feeling the chains around his ankles and wrist again somehow comforted him.  
That means it is actually over and he is safe!  
He breaks down, huddles himself as close as possible to the wall and tries to get back to the darkness that was stolen from him.

The last thing he can hear, before he’s finally back in the black, is the loud voice of Bokuto screaming Kuroos name happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Asahi took a little shower.  
> Seems like they can never catch a break until another one is tortured.  
> Can't be easy. Locked up with strangers, Getting tortured, not even the possibility to catch a breathe between the sessions.  
> That all must add up - mustn't it?


	5. Nighty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wakes up and the prisinors get to know each other better.

“Kuroo! You are awake!” Bokuto sounds so relieved. He stares down at the black haired Captain who has just opened his eyes.  
“Bokuto?”  
“Yes?”  
“Please. Don’t scream around like this.”  
“Oh I am so sorry. I was just so worried for you. How are you?”  
“My chest hurts and my back is freezing.”  
“I am sorry. I couldn’t dress you in your shirt. I just laid it across you so you have at least something like a blanket.”  
“Thanks. Where did you get the bandages from?”  
Bokutos heart stops He can’t tell Kuroo about the promise he made.  
“That. That voice gave it to me. So I could take care of you. I guess they didn’t want you to die yet.”  
Shit. He didn’t want to add that yet. It just. Happened.   
Worryingly he looks at Kuroo again who groans loudly while trying his best at sitting up.  
“Did I miss something? Anything I should know?”  
“Well. You missed the meal. I tried to wake you up but it didn’t work. I am sorry.”  
“Did you eat enough?”  
“Yeah. Asahi convinced me to eat something and then try to wake you up again.”  
“Oh thank god. Asahi. Thank you so much!”  
“He can’t hear you.” Daichi answers with a hushed voice.  
“What? Why?!” panic creeps up inside of Kuroo.  
“He fell asleep. At least I’m hoping that he’s sleeping.”  
“What did I miss? There must have been more than a meal!” Kuroo demands to hear.  
“They water boarded Asahi.”  
“Why?! Why would they choose him?”  
“He wasn’t fast enough after the meal, he didn’t chain his right wrist.”  
“Damnit!” Kuroo swears.

“You shouldn’t speak so much. Especially not so loud. Your wounds could crack open from too much movement.” All Might advices him.  
“Oh you’re right, sorry. What was your name again?”  
“All Might.”  
Kuroo looks at his neighbour suspiciously. He doesn’t really look like someone who is should be called All Might. He raises an eyebrow.  
“Okay All Might. You sound like someone with some experience. Any idea what we could do?”  
He doesn’t want to be the victim here.  
“You should definitely rest. You are badly injured and have to heal before we can do anything about this. Also. As soon as we try to do a plan they will hear us. And if anyone escapes. The rest will be punished.” All Might looks down and coughs some blood.  
“Well. Seems like I’m not the only injured person here man.”  
“Nah don’t worry. I’m used to this shit.”  
Kuroo just sits there, stunned.  
Is this guy serious?  
“But I don’t want to just sit this shit out. Look what they do to us. I have no intention to see anyone else getting hurt in this shithole. We have to do something.” Kuroo has to cough.  
Everyone can hear him groan in pain.  
“Kuroo. Please. We can’t do anything like this.” Daichi also tries to persuade him.  
“But at the moment most of us aren’t broken!”  
“Most? We have three people whose body condition is absolutely terrible. And one who’s mind is already fucked up. We others may be strong. But we can’t escape with four people who are injured. One way or another.”

This snaps Kuroo off. How does he dare to call that asshole who had raped Suga injured?! Kuroo is just a friend of Suga and it makes him furious. How can Daichi of all people call that sick bastard ‘injured’?!   
“Four? Are you serious? That old gramps just fucking enjoyed it! You have seen him. How he treated Suga!” Suga flinches by being remembered from Kuroo of that incidence, he just wants to oppress that memory.  
A slap sounds through the room.  
“Don’t you dare to speak like this! We aren’t your enemy! I know. You have no idea who we are, but let me tell you. Aizawa is an honest man. Someone who works as a hero in the night. Never wants any kind of attention. He would never harm such a young man who needs help!” All Might looks Kuroo directly into the eyes while his voice is calm with a very sharp undertone.   
Kuroo clenches his jaw and looks away.  
“Kuroo. He is right. I have no idea what is going through you. But you will apologize. Right now!” Bokuto stares and his friend shocked.  
“Fine. I am sorry Aizawa. I don’t know what was wrong with me to say something like that. I guess this whole situation with the constant pain in my chest just makes me crazy.”  
“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. I don’t care what you think of me. Just watch out what you say. Not everyone could handle this.” Aizawa answers. But his voice doesn’t seem like he is really there.  
It sounds broken, without any strength.  
Hearing how broken this man is, Kuroo starts to actually feel guilty.  
“I am really sorry. I should think about what I say and not try to provoke anyone. I can hear how much it affects you. I am really sorry about it.”  
“Yeah. Just quit apologizing. Won’t change anything. We’ll have to work together as a team. Should try to get to know each other maybe better?” Aizawa tries to distract them from himself.  
“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea I guess. Maybe we can support each other better.” Daichi agrees with him.  
Suga, who lays in his lap, stretches himself and sits up again.  
“I’m in. Let’s go. Maybe we should go the way we sit?”  
“Yeah, wanna start?”  
“I guess it’s my turn. Sawamura Daichi, Captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team, 18 years old. An only child.”  
He looks at Asahi, who’s still sleeping.  
“He’s Azumane Asahi also 18 and part of our Volleyball team. He doesn’t have any siblings.” Daichi gives his friend a kind pat on the shoulder and a warm smile, even though he won’t see it.  
“Well. I’m Sugawara Koushi, 18 years old. I play volleyball in the Miyagi Prefecture and visit Karasuno High. I am the vice-Captain of the team and we’ll be going to nationals this year! I’m an only child and plan to become an elementary teacher.” He tries to give one of his bright smiles, but only Daichi notices how fake it is. How shattered he actually is. It hurts his heart to see his best friend acting like everything is back to normal.

He then feels Suga who wants to cuddle again. He puts his arm around him and look at All Might.  
“I am All Might. Retired superhero and teacher at UA.”  
Kuroo really has to try not to say anything about this awful get to know round.  
“I am Kuroo Tetsuro. 18 years old, from Tokyo, part of the Nekoma High school and their Volleyball team which I’m Captain of. My team has a really really long rivalry with Karasuno’s team. Which we were never able to settle since both teams never came together far enough in the Nationals. But this year we will be able to do that. I’m training for this fight at the Garbage dump. Cats vs Crows. This year we will settle this. And I’ll show you that Nekoma is the best team!”  
“We’ll see about that Kuroo. Don’t underestimate us!” Daichi is glad about Kuroos teasing. It is just reassuring to know that at least some things never seem to change.  
“Hey. Hey. Heey! Before Nekoma can be the best team you will have to fight and actually win against Fukorodani! Didn’t work out so well the last time, did it?”  
“I’ll show you how good my team is!”  
“I’m Bokuto Koutaro. Also 18. I’m one of the top five Aces in the Country and the Captain of the Volleyball team of Fukorodani, located in Tokyo. We are the best team and no one will defeat us!”  
“Yeah. Tell that Itachiyama who defeated you!” Kuroo starts teasing him.  
“We will get revenge!”  
“We’ll see about that.”   
“Can you two please shut up? I’m Shouta Aizawa, 31 years old. Underground hero with an erasure quirk. Also teacher of the next generation of heroes. I don’t have any family anymore.”  
“Hizashi Yamada, but just call me Mic. I have a voice quirk. I am also teacher at UA, Pro Hero and I have a radio show. I don’t really have much family besides my brother-like friend here!” He swings his arm around Aizawa.  
“Hizashi. Why?” Aizawa sounds really annoyed and sighs. Mic just grins brightly.

“I guess it’s time for me to introduce myself, right?” Mirio breaks them up.  
“Yeah, go ahead!”  
“I’m Togata Mirio, 18 years old and student of UA high, until I lost my quirk. Now I take everything I have to take care of a little girl called Eri.”  
“Amajaki Tamiki, 18 years old. I have a manifestation quirk. Student at UA high. No family.”

The light turns off.  
Suga can feel the panic getting closer. Not being able to see where his friends are. How they are doing. If they are still there.  
He claws his hands into Daichis arms.  
“Now that you all know each other. How about a nap? I’ll wake you up when I have something to do with you. Sleep well.”  
“Suga? Hey Suga, don’t worry. I’m here with you. I’ll lay down, too, okay? Could you maybe let go of me for a sec. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Suga tries to loosen his grip and let go of Daichi. But he can’t.  
He’s too scared. What if in that time Daichi will disappear? Or someone will get him again? No. He can’t.  
“I am sorry Daichi.” He whispers.  
“Sshh. Don’t worry. It’s alright. I’ll try it another way.”  
Suga can feel how Daichi moves around, which makes him anxious. Knowing that Daichi just tries to lay down he keeps telling himself not to say something. To let him lay down.  
“Okay. Suga. I’m ready.” He hasn’t even finished that sentence when he feels Sugas body again against his own.  
Daichi hugs Suga from behind tightly.  
“Are you comfortable Suga? Is it all right like this?”  
“Yes. Please keep close to me. I can’t lose you.”  
“Don’t worry. You won’t. I will keep close to you.” Daichi squeezes Suga as a reassurance.  
“Thank you Daichi.”  
Suga gets spooned by Daichi, while Asahi still sleeps behind him, curled up on his own.  
Aizawa also cuddles with his best friend, while everyone else tries to make it as comfortable as possible on their own.

Slowly they all fall asleep. Hoping that they will wake up in their bed at home, and realising this was all just a bad nightmare.


	6. Smiley Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person enters the game and they really don't enjoy All Might's smile.  
> Seems like it has to be destroyed.

Asahi flinches when the bright white light fills the room again. Tries to hide.  
He can’t deal with this.  
He tries to make himself smaller, curls up as far as he is able to.  
He can feel the hard ground underneath him.  
His throat still hurts.  
His arms hurt.  
He’s freezing, wearing just his T-shirt and shorts.

Remembering that he had training just before they got kidnapped.  
He had stayed longer afterwards with Suga and Daichi. He had kept them there. Tried to remember old times. And surprisingly after a while it worked.  
They sat in the club room and remembered the time when they were first years and were disappointed of what Karasuno had become.  
But then they cheered each other up on how much of a great team they are now.  
How far they have come.  
That all the extra training they started in their first year is actually worth it.  
They have a team again.  
A team who is motivated and really wants to achieve something.  
And suddenly. He woke up in this stupid Basement. With them.  
It’s all his fault. If he wouldn’t have kept them there they wouldn’t be here!

He can feel a hand on his shoulder.  
“Asahi. I know you are awake. Please talk to us. I worry about you.” He can hear Daichi’s voice fairly clear.  
“I am sorry.” Ashai mumbles.  
“What?” Asahi isn’t sure what Daichi meant. But he interpreted it that he didn’t understand him.  
Asahi sat up.  
“I am so sorry Suga and Daichi. It’s my fault that you are here! If I wouldn’t have held you back after Training we wouldn’t be here.” His voice is now loud and clear, at least until he breaks and cries, mostly swallowing the last words. Hiding his face inside of his hands.  
“Asahi. Look at me.” Daichi puts his other hand also at Asahi’s shoulder. But Asahi can’t bring himself to look up.  
He’s too ashamed of himself.  
“Asahi?” he can hear his friends voice again.  
“Yes?” His voice is weak.  
“Look at me.” Slowly he takes his hands away.  
“None. And I repeat. None of this is your fault. They would have gotten us anyway. So. Really. This isn’t you fault and I forbid you to blame yourself. Because this isn’t your fault. We will get through this together. We are still together. We will support each other. Help each other. We are a team. All 10 of us are a team and we will help and support each other. We will get out of here. All ten of us okay?” Daichi has a calm voice. It’s not shivering, not weak. Calm and comforting. Convinced that all he says, to comfort Asahi, will happen as soon as possible.  
Asahi slowly nods.  
“Thank you Daichi.” His voice is low, broken, insecure and weak. But he isn’t really convinced.  
“We will do this together. Won’t we?!” Daichi raises his voice.  
“Yes, we will do this!” Bokuto, Kuroo, Mirio and Mic answer fired up.  
“We will definitely find a way to get rid of this basement!” All Might reassures them.

“It sounds so cute how confident you all are. You really think that you will get out. Alive? All ten of you? Well good luck!” the voice laughs.  
Then the door opens and a boy enters the room. He has blue hair until his shoulders. A black coat, hoodie, jeans. But red sneakers.  
His face looks dried-out.  
He lets out a hoarse laugh.  
“Long time no see All Might.”  
“Shigaraki?! Is this all your plan? Why. Why would you do that?! Why include those children?!”  
“Well. I teamed up with someone who wanted to give them a little treat, you know? We explored their Universe. They don’t have a single Quirk. Isn’t that amazing?”  
“Our Universe? What do you mean?” Daichi doesn’t really show any fear, or concern that they know each other. He’s just interested in Information.  
He can feel that both Asahi and Suga try to hide behind him.  
He’s sorry that he gets the attention to himself. To them. But he wants answers. The more Information they have, the higher is the possibility for a good and working plan.  
“Well. A good friend of mine has the Warp Gate Quirk which creates Portals. And we just found out we can jump between Universes. Isn’t that great?” The boy, Shigaraki, smiles wild.  
It reminds Daichi of a cat.  
“Okay. Who wants to see us suffer?” Daichi still stays calm. Doesn’t question the quirk thing. He can talk about that later. Seems like there are more people who know about those Quirks.  
“Wouldn’t it be too easy, if I just tell you? The Person will maybe show himself. Maybe not. But I didn’t came here for you. You are kinda boring.” Shigaraki turns away from Daichi and looks at All Might again.

“Symbol of Peace. How are you doing? Holding up well. Seeing you can’t do anything. Just locked up. Realising how helpless you are without your quirk? Seeing all those children getting hurt while you just sit there. You didn’t even try to talk us out of it. See that boy over there?” He points at Daichi.  
“Much more of a hero than you are at the moment. But well. I guess still better doing than Eraserhead over here.” Shigaraki narrows his eyes. Looking at Aizawa.  
“What do you want Shigaraki?” His voice is cold.  
“Just a bit fun with our failed Symbol of piece. Do you know what I always hated the most about you?” Shigaraki gets closer to All Might. Hunks down in front of him.  
“Your goddamn Smile. Your way to smile no matter how beat up you were. Always smiling for the people. I hate it.”  
All Might looks up to his face. And smiles. He smiles brightly right into Shigarakis face.  
“Yeah. Right. You really think you are in the position to provoke me?”  
Shigaraki punches into All Mights face.  
“I am surprised. Even in your small form you can still receive a punch without breaking.”  
Shigaraki stands up again and puts his hand inside his jacket, just to get it out shortly after – holding pliers.  
“What are you doing?” All Might asks nervously.  
His eyes are ripped open. He looks like a scared animal.  
His heart is racing. He wouldn’t, would he?  
“Remove that bloody smile from your face.” Shigaraki hunks down again in front of him.  
“Don’t you wanna smile at me again? You did so great just a few seconds ago.” Shigaraki puts his hand at All Mights jawline.  
All Might just shakes his head, while clenching his teeth.  
“Aww. You should do it. Don’t want me to hurt someone, right?”  
“Don’t All Might. Don’t fall his tricks.” Aizawa observes the situation.  
“You also have no quirk as soon as you enter this room. Otherwise his cheek would have pulverised already.” He states.  
“Yeah. We found a way to cancel all Quirks in this room. But I can still hurt everyone I want. Or even kill. As long as the person isn’t in this room. We wouldn’t go through all that trouble just kill you off right now, you know?”  
“Yeah I thought so. Why did you kidnap us?” Aizawa tries his best to get Shigaraki away from All Might.   
“I was bored. I needed to do something. I hate you and you were easy to get. Also. You Eraserhead. You have an amazing quirk I can learn a lot from.”  
“Hard to do when Quirks won’t function is this room, don’t you think?”  
“Ohh. I have another special room prepared. Don’t you worry.” Shigaraki grins at Aizawa and suddenly slaps All Might.  
“And now open your damn mouth.”  
All Might shakes his head.  
Shigaraki sighs and gets up.  
“Fine.” He looks around the room and spots Asahi who still tries to hide behind Daichi.  
“What’s your name, big one?”  
Asahi stares at Shigaraki.  
He froze up. Fear written into his eyes.  
Seeing how the ice blue haired man comes closer to him.  
“It’s always easier to torture someone who doesn’t aspire to be a hero. They weren’t prepared. They never planned to get in any dangerous situation. They easily break. Just what I need right now.”  
Daichi first stares at Asahi and then at Shigaraki.  
He can feel Sugas fist clamping on his T-Shirt.

“Leave him alone. He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Daichi tries to step up for his friend.  
“I know. He’s so innocent. Scared. It’s already so much fun to just intimidate him. It’s gonna be so easy to make him scream. He will be so loud. It will set everyone’s teeth on edge. Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
“Leave him alone!” Daichi says again. His voice is steady and strong.  
He tries to get in front of Asahi, but Suga and the chains are holding him back.

“Shigaraki. Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with it. He doesn’t even have a quirk. He already had his turn.” Aizawa tries to get him back.  
“Only way I won’t hurt this little child again, is for All Might to give in.”  
“I thought you were a hero. Isn’t it the job of a hero to protect the helpless?” Kuroo hisses at his neighbour.  
All Might stares at him shocked.  
He is right. He shouldn’t put himself above someone else. Especially not someone who is so helpless and already hurt like the student.  
“I. I give in. Leave him alone. Please.”  
“You are so easy to control. It’s already kinda boring you know?” Shigaraki releases a long sigh.  
Getting back in front of All Might he kneels down again.  
“Show me your smile. Come on. Show us all your smile. There’s no need of fear because you are here, right?”  
The smile All Might tries to put on, has nothing of its usual reassurance and confidence.  
It’s forced. His eyes are squeezed.  
It terrifies Aizawa so see the Symbol of Peace in such a state.  
But he can’t do anything against it.  
He can’t risk the students’ health. Someone will get hurt anyway.  
Aizawa turns his head away.  
He doesn’t have to watch.  
“What a beautiful grin you have. Now open your damn mouth. Say your line. Come on. Be the hero you always are.”   
“Do not fear be- because I am here!” His voice is shaking and even broke between the lines.  
“Pathetic and you call yourself a hero?!”  
Aizawa turns his head back to the scene and sees Shigaraki having the tongs at a tooth of All Might.  
He flinches and looks away again.  
He doesn’t need to see this.  
Just from the little glance he gave he already feels uncomfortable.   
It kinda feels like someone is about to pull out his teeth as well.

A crackling sound lets him shiver.  
Just shortly after there is a scream.  
A loud scream.  
In reflex he squishes his eyes shut. Curling up.  
It’s so incredibly loud, that Aizawa has to force himself not to cover his ears.  
If he already feels so pained, how must All Might feel?  
Aizawa slowly raises again and sits up properly.  
He may not be able to do much.  
But he can at least reassure him that he isn’t alone in this.  
He puts his hand at All Mights arm. Trying to comfort him in any way.  
But he doesn’t even notice.  
All Might is focused on the cold feeling and the pressure he can barely make out on the next tooth.  
Even though his brain screams at him with pain, he can still feel when Shigaraki starts to pull on his tooth.  
His chin moves upwards, trying to take the pressure off the tooth.  
But Shigaraki changes the angle of traction.   
It feels more like he tries to break of the tooth.  
For a short moment the pressure stops.  
Hope is growing that he may give up?  
Maybe it’s harder than he thought?

But suddenly Shigaraki pulls again at the tooth.  
Next thing All Might knows is that his mouth is in so much pain.  
He scream.  
It hurts so much.  
Tears are floating down his face.  
It hurts. It hurts him so much.  
He can’t even differentiate between old pain and new pain anymore, when Shigaraki pulls out another tooth.  
It just hurts.  
Numbs his brain and he tries to shut his mouth – which leads to even more pain.

Aizawa can see the blood dripping out of his mouth.  
Forming a little puddle between his legs.  
“Never thought you could scream so loud. You scream sounds truly amazing, I wanna hear it more often.” Whispers Shigaraki into All Mights ear and rips out another tooth. Hearing another crack.

‘Please let this stop. Please let this stop.’ The thoughts are running wild in All Mights brain. Getting interrupted by new waves of pain.  
His throat is sore, but he doesn’t notice it.

Suddenly everything is silent.  
All Might has stopped screaming.  
He sits there, sunken down. Not reacting in any way.  
“Are you kidding me? Wake up! I am not done with you!” Shigaraki growls in frustration, gets up and kicks All Might into his stomach.  
“Stop it! He already passed out because of pain, do you really think that kicking him will help in any way?” Present Mic hisses and stares worryingly at the former hero.  
“This is boring. I think I have enough for now. Maybe I’ll come back later, if the teeth aren’t good enough for my necklace, you know?” he laughs and leaves the room.

“All Might! Can you hear me?” He doesn’t react.  
“We can’t do anything. We can’t even clean his mouth because we don’t have anything. Let’s just lay him down properly.” Says Mic to Aizawa, who then nods.  
“Sounds good.”  
Aizawa carefully lays him down into a position that might be comfortable.  
“So. The League of Villains is involved. I wonder who knows what is going on here.” Aizawa states. Trying his best to just ignore what happened. It’s too much for to actually be able to process it.  
“I just hope we’re the only ones who got kidnapped. Who have to endure this. Why do they do this?” Mic sounds really distraught.  
“We will overcome this, one way or another.”  
“With all of us?”  
“I hope so. But I can’t promise that everyone can do it. Hell I can’t even promise these kids will get home. I have no idea how we can bring them home in their own bloody Universe apparently. It must be Kurogiri who brought them over. But how did the League of Villains even end up in their Universe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I just had my final exams, and my theatre club also needed me so my day was pretty packed. But here I am now. finished with everything and excited to write some new content.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a cemment and tell me your thoughts - it's always really interesting to read them and can give me new ideas :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first Chapter.  
> I always love to hear some new torture methods, so if you have en idea. Just commend :D  
> Also, It will get more detailed over time, since I fist have to get back to torture. so. The FF will get really explicit really fast.  
> Just be prepared that everyone will suffer.


End file.
